May I Take Your Hand? (SebastianXReader)
by Strawberry4evr
Summary: The butler of Ciel Phantomhive has a new interest... You. Only it's not your soul he's interested in.
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler... Wow.**

The storm batters you as you walk towards the mansion. You're not sure who lives here, but you're sure that if they have any decency they will allow you to stay... Even if only for one night. As you reach the door, you take a deep breath and steady yourself against the wind, pulling your thin cloak more firmly around your shoulders. You knock.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

It opens.

"Ho, ho, ho," Says a small man, who barely reaches your knees as he opens the door. He smiles kindly at you, bringing a small green mug to his lips. You wonder what is in it, but you don't dare ask.

"Hello," You reply timidly, staring down at the small man in fascination. "I'm so sorry to intrude, but I was wondering..."

As you speak you glance up at the top of the door, and even through the growing darkness you can make out the crest carved into the wooden frame. Your entire body freezes as you realise where you are.

Oh. Shit.

You take a step back, trying to smile kindly and apollogetically at the old man, but your expression faulters. Behind the strange man is an even _stranger_ man, who wears the clothes of a butler and an almost condescending smile. As you look at him his smile widens slightly, careful not to show any teeth, and his black hair sweeps across his forhead as the wind blows through the open door. But he merely smiles again and brushes it back to it's former place."Good evening," Says the man in a low, articulated voice that forces you to take a step back a bit. The other has disappeared by now, and it is only you and him. "Do you need anything?"

"Not at all," You stammer, curtsying without making eye-contact. You _are_ speaking to the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, after all. "I was initially going to ask if I could possibly stay the night, but now I see who's house this is. I'm incredibly sorry."

As you take another step back you bow once more, placing your hands in front of you. But as you bow, you feel the pins in your hair fly away, and not only does your hair come tumbling about your shoulders, but your hat also flies away. Sighing in resignation while saying a fond farewell to the lost hat, you stand back up and jump in surprise at the sight before you. As there is the butler, standing before you with that smile, your hat in his hand. "Nonsense," He tells you softly, bowing _to you_. "You are very welcome to stay here. After all, if I could not look after or even welcome one guest into our house...

"What kind of butler would I be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two - His Butler, Meeting Ciel. ****  
><strong>

"Sebastian!" Says a cold voice from behind you, and you cringe as you turn. There is the Earl of Phantomhive, standing in the doorway, staring at you and his butler with a judging look in his one eye. You wonder what happened to the other one... Perhaps he was blinded at the time of his parent's death? Perhaps his one childish dream is to become a pirate? You don't know, and so you don't question it. "What is going on?"

"Master," Sebastian exclaims. "It appears we have a guest. She was just walking when the storm set in she stumbled across our humble aboad."

You almost raise an eyebrow at the butler. _Humble aboad?_ There is _nothing_humble about the Phantomhive manor. You've heard stories about people who went in to discuss the toy and sweets sales with the Earl, and ran out screaming, or limped their way home and refused to talk about their experience there, except for perhaps the odd murmuring about that 'Crazy-ass twelve year old.' and 'God dammed butler.'

"Of course," The Earl says in a bored tone, and you cringe internally, stepping further behind Sebastian to escape the harsh cruelty of the child's one-eyed stare. "Set up a bed for her." And then he turns and walks away, escaping into the huge house. Sebastian turns to you with a kind smile, his hair flying about his head in such a way that it only frames his face more and makes him look...

There are no words.

"If you would follow me," Says Sebastian, and, still dazed from the sight you had just been graced with, you follow him trustingly and without question into the Pantomhive manor. Only when the heavy doors slam shut behind you do you realise what has just happened. Damn him.

He continues through so many halls and doors with you struggling to keep up that you wonder how he knows his way. Or maybe you _are_ lost, but before you can muster up the courage to question him, he opens yet another door, and it opens to a bedroom. "This will be your room," He says, grinning so widely it reaches his eyes as he holds the oak door open for you to step inside. You do so cautiously. "The restroom is just down the hall, and breakfast will be served at precisely seven tomorrow morning. There are already clothes stocked in the wardrobe over there; Master's fiancee leaves her clothes sometimes, so she won't notice. There are also a few dresses that used to belong to the former Countess of Phantomhive. There are also a few sleep clothes and extra blankets-" He's cut off as a shout of "Sebastian!" Sounds from far away, but loud enough so you both can hear. The butler frowns slightly. "Good night," He says at last, leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Wanting to freshen up a bit, you follow him out to find the restroom, but as you step outside your jaw drops. After walking all that way... All those doors... And you're standing on the balcony above the hall... The front door is right there! What the Hell?

Shaking yourself out of your shock, you continue down the hall and eventually you find the restroom. There are towels in a cupboard under the sink, so you quickly dry your hair and make your way back to your room, taking the towel with you. It's only now you get a good look at the room.

The walls are a soft rouge sort of colour, and the floor is adorned in a golden carpet. The bed has four posts and dark pink hangings, and the sheets look soft and the quilt looks warm. There are ten pillows (ten?!) on the bed, so, after you have changed into what you assume used to be one of the Countess of Phantomhive's nighties (the other clothes were much too small), you quickly throw over half the pillows onto the floor, throwing youself onto the bed. You're asleep within minutes.

**Crappy chapter I know, but I'll make it better next time. Now just isn't the time for action. XD**


End file.
